


О плюсах и минусах отсутствия телепатии

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mini, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Они вроде бы встречаются, но Киндаичи все-таки хочет ясности





	О плюсах и минусах отсутствия телепатии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2018 на diary.ru для команды Кагеямы  
> Бета: rumble fish

Киндаичи оперся задницей о холодную скамью, посмотрел по сторонам. Налево уходила расчищенная от тонкого снежного налета дорожка, ее конец терялся в темноте. Направо тянулись заросли кустов, их верхушки казались серебристыми в тусклом свете луны.

Кагеяма опаздывал, и Киндаичи вытащил телефон, загружая ленту инстаграма. Первым делом на него выпрыгнула фотография кота в красном ошейнике под аккаунтом Кагеямы. Ясно все с ним. Киндаичи лайкнул фото и продолжил листать ленту.

Скрипучие от снега шаги заставили поднять голову — Кагеяма стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и выглядел довольным.

— Он разрешил себя погладить? — спросил Киндаичи, и он нахмурился.

— Кто?

— Кот.

— А, не. Убежал.

— А что довольный такой? — Киндаичи поднялся, сунув телефон в карман, и подышал на замерзшие руки.

— Да так.

— Куда идем?

Кагеяма как-то неуверенно пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Можно в караоке.

— Давай в караоке.

Киндаичи было в принципе все равно. Ему уже давно было все равно, куда они с Кагеямой ходят и что делают. Потому что все затмевал тот факт, что это происходило — ну, с Кагеямой. И от осознания сладко тянуло под ложечкой. Только вот они никогда не обсуждали, что именно происходит. Раньше это казалось нормальным, сейчас Киндаичи думал об этом все чаще.

Шагая по дорожке, он украдкой рассматривал профиль Кагеямы. В полутьме улицы тот казался вырезанным из камня, и Киндаичи до смерти хотелось провести пальцем по переносице, опуститься на губы… Каждый раз перед встречей он говорил себе, что сегодня обязательно сделает шаг побольше. Пока же ему хватало смелости только на то, чтобы украдкой брать Кагеяму за руку и сжимать ладонь, поглаживая пальцы. 

Ох уж эти пальцы.

— Чего ты смотришь, — пробурчал Кагеяма, облачко пара вырвалось изо рта и растаяло.

— Просто так, — Киндаичи независимо задрал подбородок. — Нельзя, что ли?

— Можно конечно, придурок.

Они продолжили идти в молчании, но теперь Киндаичи пялился на Кагеяму совсем уже откровенно.

Точно в первый раз — тот самый, который Киндаичи определил для себя как их первое свидание. Пусть они оба даже не считали, что это оно. Тогда они столкнулись у входа в торговый центр. Киндаичи пришел туда один: надо было купить кое-что из одежды, а Куними, предатель, отказался во всем этом участвовать. Кагеяма, как выяснилось, тоже должен был пойти не один — с Хинатой, — но у того неожиданно заболела сестра. С которой надо было посидеть. Они переглянулись, и Киндаичи кивнул в сторону эскалатора:

— Тебе туда?

Кагеяма мотнул подбородком в знак согласия, и они зашагали рядом. Ничего особенного не случилось, но пока они поднимались на пятый этаж торгового центра, стоя бок о бок, с лица Киндаичи не сходила улыбка.

— Ты опять улыбаешься, — негромко сказал Кагеяма, и он моргнул.

— А ты не пялься на меня.

— Пф.

Что означало: «Тебя забыл спросить».

Они вывернули из парка на освещенную шумную улицу, влились в толпу, спешащую по своим делам, а Кагеяма завертел головой. 

— Нам туда, — сказал он и махнул в сторону жилых домов. — Оно недавно открылось, — пояснил, — и всем раздавали купоны на бесплатные часы. Надо только обязательно что-то заказать.

— Ага.

Небольшое здание подмигивало разноцветными огнями и надписями «Мы открылись!», и Киндаичи решительно толкнул дверь, остро чувствуя позади присутствие Кагеямы. Здесь ведь должны быть отдельные кабинки? Сердце пропустило удар, а в горле пересохло.

Кабинки были. Новенькая мебель, пахнущие пластиком микрофоны и плазменная панель на стене. Девушка-официантка принесла и поставила на стол их заказ — два больших молочных коктейля, — напомнила про кнопку вызова и ушла, улыбнувшись напоследок.

Киндаичи медленно расстегивал куртку, глядя, как Кагеяма топчется на месте. Челка падала ему на глаза, и Киндаичи никак не мог понять, какое у него настроение.

— Эй…

— Что? — Кагеяма поднял взгляд, и Киндаичи понял, что тонет. Вот же.

— Эм-м, ничего. Так и будешь стоять?

Коктейли поставили на разные концы стола. Киндаичи молча подтянул к себе дальний стакан, снял куртку и уселся.

Кагеяма раздевался неторопливо и был как будто чем-то смущен. На самом деле, это было неважно, Кагеяма почти всегда выглядел так, словно не знал, что ему делать. Не то чтобы Киндаичи привык, но перестал париться.

Зато когда Кагеяма сядет, можно взять его за руку.

Пальцы у него оказались холодные, и Киндаичи прерывисто вздохнул.

— Чего перчатки не носишь, — пробурчал он.

— Забыл, — недовольно и отрывисто сказал Кагеяма, но пальцы дрогнули в ответном пожатии, и Киндаичи начало заливать жаром — от горла до живота, и как будто все внутри вибрирует.

— Давай я тебе погрею, — голос немного сорвался; Киндаичи решительно повернулся к Кагеяме, взял вторую руку и сжал в ладонях. Обычно он стеснялся своих огромных ладоней, но сейчас было не до того.

Кагеяма замер, точно не решил, как поступить, а Киндаичи наклонился и подышал ему на руки.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал Кагеяма. Его пальцы быстро наливались теплом. Даже слишком быстро.

Сердце стучало где-то у горла, пока Киндаичи держал его ладони в своих, слова застревали в горле, и пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем получилось выговорить — вроде бы небрежно, но голос все равно предательски подрагивал:

— Мы ведь встречаемся?

— К-к-конечно, — сглотнул Кагеяма, не отводя взгляда от их рук. А потом придвинулся, вздохнул в шею, и Киндаичи содрогнулся от его близости.

— Я просто спросил, — сипло сказал, принюхиваясь к запаху Кагеямы — от его волос вкусно пахло мятным шампунем. Киндаичи не выдержал и качнулся навстречу, уткнулся носом в мягкие пряди.

Пульс колотился в ладони, в виски, в пах, перед глазами все плыло, и Киндаичи застыл, учащенно дыша. А когда Кагеяма вскинулся, то оказалось, что их лица близко-близко. По щеке прошлись сухие губы, от этого прикосновения закружилась голова, Киндаичи сжал руки Кагеямы сильнее, стиснул пальцы, потянул на себя — и тот завалился на него, сердито фыркая из-под челки.

Горячей волной залило от макушки до пят, захотелось смеяться, зарываться носом в этом придурка, сжимать его в объятьях крепко-крепко…

Киндаичи разомкнул наконец руки и сгреб Кагеяму в охапку, чувствуя, как он обнимает в ответ, как скользит щекой по щеке и его сердце колотится Киндаичи в грудь.

— …, — что-то пробубнил Кагеяма.

— Чего?

— Хорошо с тобой, — внятно повторил он, приподнимаясь. — Не знаю, почему.

Киндаичи знал. То есть, нет. Ему-то с Кагеямой всегда хотелось быть. Сначала дружить, а потом — вот так. Но тогда он этого не понимал, а Кагеяма был засранцем, который ни во что не ставил людей… И вышла хрень, от которой было больно целых четыре года. Кагеяма, кстати, так и остался засранцем, доказательство тому — кошки, кошек не обманешь. Но научился говорить, нормально говорить, словами, и выяснилось, что Кагеяма — совсем не такой. Что, если он хмурится, то это не значит, будто он считает тебя отстоем. Иногда — совсем наоборот.

— Можно, — хрипло сказал Кагеяма, — я тебя поцелую?

Киндаичи молча кивнул. К волнению и возбуждению примешивался страх — а если они что-то сделают не так, а если им не понравится, Киндаичи ни разу не целовался, а если он кончит от всего этого, это же какой позор, а если…

Кагеяма ткнулся влажными губами Киндаичи в губы, и тот замер. Мысли вылетели из головы заполошной стайкой, оставив после себя блаженную пустоту. От губ Кагеямы шло тепло, кожу покалывало, воздух тек в горло тоненькой струйкой, и его катастрофически не хватало, прикосновений тоже не хватало — вот чего он?

Киндаичи мотнул головой, разлепил губы и пробормотал:

— Если хочешь целовать — целуй, тормоз.

В рот скользнул язык: от гладкого прикосновения Киндаичи подбросило. Он схватил Кагеяму за плечи, и тот просунул язык глубже, дальше, и Киндаичи накрыло легким искрящимся возбуждением. Он впитывал в себя эти ощущения, запоминал, как Кагеяма скользит у него во рту, как его губы соприкасаются с губами, и это было так хорошо, что почти больно.

Киндаичи замычал, задыхаясь и обмирая, толкнулся языком, и Кагеяма застыл в его руках, вздрогнул, а потом пошевелился, отстраняясь.

Они смотрели друга на друга, дрожа. Под кадыком у Кагеямы бился пульс, волосы разметались по лбу, широко распахнутые глаза блестели. Киндаичи зажмурился — лишь не нагородить чуши про то, какой Кагеяма красивый, он что, девчонка какая, и вообще…

— Глаза, — вдруг сказал Кагеяма.

— Что глаза? — не понял Киндаичи.

— Красивые.

— Да. У тебя очень красивые глаза, — растерянно сказал он.

— Придурок! — вспыхнул всем лицом Кагеяма. — Обычные у меня глаза. Я про твои говорю!

— Про мои? — поразился Киндаичи. — А…

Кагеяма протянул руку и осторожно провел дрожащим пальцем ему вдоль века. Идиот? Что он несет?

— Мне говорили, нужно высказывать, что чувствуешь, — сказал Кагеяма. — Потому что иначе как люди об этом узнают? Телепатов нет.

Он выглядел раздраженным, как будто телепаты своим отсутствием наносили ему личное оскорбление. Киндаичи молча щелкнул его по носу.

— Ты тоже красивый, — решительно сказал он. — И… я хочу, чтобы мы дальше встречались. А еще я хочу, — Киндаичи зажмурился, чувствуя, как ярко и неудержимо краснеет, — я хочу… черт. Я хочу делать с тобой всякое разное.

— Подрочить мне? — перебил его Кагеяма, и Киндаичи со стоном упал лицом в стол. — Я тоже хочу.

Почему они раньше не поговорили? Киндаичи повернулся и посмотрел на смущенного и красного Кагеяму. Нет, он все-таки не красивый. Красивый — это вот когда солнце над морем заходит, или сакура цветет, и еще чего.

А Кагеяма… Ну, он такой. Больно смотреть. И сладко. Хорошо.

Киндаичи взял его за руку и почувствовал, как Кагеяма переплетает с ним пальцы.

— Ага, — ответил Киндаичи, мысленно представляя его голым. Подрочить. Похоже, вот прямо сейчас. Как все-таки хорошо, что телепатии не бывает.


End file.
